Conventionally, as described in, for example, Patent Literature 1, a deceleration brake used to reduce speed while traveling in a mobile object including a pair of wheels, such as a wheelchair, is in many cases converted from a hand brake for a bicycle. Such a brake structure, especially a manual attendant-controlled wheelchair, is generally configured such that a hand push handle for an attendant used for a moving operation extends protruding backward with respect to the travel direction of the vehicle body, and a brake lever used for a braking operation is arranged substantially parallel to the hand push handle with a predetermined space therebetween. In this configuration, the attendant (operator) grips the handle and the brake lever together, pulls the brake lever toward the handle, and accordingly can operate the deceleration brake.
On the other hand, as described in, for example, Patent Literature 2, a braking device is also proposed, in which a hand push handle of a wheelchair is pivoted in the up-down direction to enable the switching of the operation and release of a parking brake for fixing a wheel during parking.